digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Triangle theory - Third part to love / Movement 4
Third Part To Love / Movement 4 In the 4th movement of Bōsōzoku Symphonic (called All The Lights In The Sky) Sparkles* states that "there are three parts to love, or so I believe, there's a part of you you lose and another you receive". This caused much speculation among elevens as to what the three parts of love are. It's generally accepted that two parts of it are the part you lose and the part you receive, but when an anon asked: "there's three parts to love, but you only list two. The part you lose and the part you receive. What's the third?" 'Sparkles* answered by saying "'You're assuming the two sentences are even connected.” 'This implies that none of the three parts of love are yet known. On Sparks' Tumblr he answered this question related to the three parts to love saying that this was the closest he had seen anyone get to the answer. Triangle Theory The triangular theory of love is a theory of love developed by psychologist, Robert Sternberg. In the context of interpersonal relationships, "the three components of love, according to the triangular theory, are an intimacy component, a passion component, and a decision/commitment component." #Intimacy – Which encompasses feelings of attachment, closeness, connectedness, and bondedness. #Passion – Which encompasses drives connected to both limerence and sexual attraction. #Commitment – Which encompasses, in the short term, the decision to remain with another, and in the long term, the shared achievements and plans made with that other. "The amount of love one experiences depends on the absolute strength of these three components, and the type of love one experiences depends on their strengths relative to each other." Different stages and types of love can be explained as different combinations of these three elements; for example, the relative emphasis of each component changes over time as an adult romantic relationship develops. A relationship based on a single element is less likely to survive than one based on two or three elements. United Martian's "Commitment Issues" theory. In Panacea, there is a verse that goes as follows; Hold in mind What you value, is it worth the time? The only melodies that I could ever call mine Were friendship and lust Friendship seems to be equivalent to Intimacy, and Lust is the same as Passion, two of the aspects of Steinberg's triangular theory of love. When Sparkles* sings that the only melodies he can call his are friendship and lust, he omits the "commitment" aspect of love. This, coupled with the previous line "What you value, is it worth the time?" seems to imply that whoever is narrating Panacea and the Prologue has commitment issues. Theory of Threes It has been noted by many members of the eleven community that in the minecraft music video for the song "Heaven Piercing Giga Drill", three people can be seen in the crowd. Only one of these three people can be clearly made out: he has an appearance very similar to Ash Ketchum of Pokémon fame. One other apears to be in the standard style of an Area 11 skin, with flat mouths and black eyes. The other is totally unkown. It is thought one of the three could possibly be a friend of the band called Superpowerless (a.k.a Oliver age 24). It appears that the number 3 has significance. For example, there are three songs on Blackline, three parts to love, three songs on each of their singles so far and three sides to the area 11 triangle logo. The recently released Prologue III (Echodeath) also adds weight to this. It is also a common number in Ghost Cassette with both of their albums Scissors and Obsolete having 3 tracks on them. Bōsōzoku Symphonic - Movement 4 Lyrics There's three parts to love, Or so I believe. There's a part of you you lose, And another you receive. Here I break with the concept, Though it's central to the piece, Leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, You'll be far behind. All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, Slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur. And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Sometimes I disagreed, Just to hear you scream. You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me. Here I break with the concept, And though it's central to the piece, I leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you! All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, They pull me down! They slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur. And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I will rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow. Acoustic Version About It should be noted that the live acoustic version of Movement 4 posted on youtube by Sparkles*, is in fact different to the final version used in Bōsōzoku Symphonic. The acoustic version was in fact written first, and back before All The Lights In The Sky was released, was up on the Area 11 youtube for about 15 minutes before being made private. Sparkles* was looking for opinions on it. The the lyrics of verse four are ''"Here I break with the concept / Though its just some disguise / and I know the canvas / will be ripped up for you eyes," which is changed to "Here I break with the concept / And though it's central to the piece / I leave my mark on the canvas / That only you can see" ''in the final version. ''"I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you!", which is used in the final version was changed from "I'm not needing you, I'm not feeling you!". The final line also had a change made, the final version uses "Yeah" while the acoustic uses "No". Lyrics There’s three parts to love Or so I believe. There’s a part of you you lose, And another you receive. '''← The third? Something created or shared? Still a mystery to us. Here I break with the concept Though it’s central to the piece. ← Ties in with, but still moves away from the concept? Leave my mark on the canvas That only you can see. ← Why? (Can only 11’s see it as they are finding the clues?) I deferred my happiness for loneliness and time. But once I’m where I wanna be You’ll be far behind. ← Having to leave someone behind in order to achieve his goals possibly? All the lights in the sky Are falling to the ground And the chains that pull me down ← A feeling of being weighed down, or maybe, of not being free? Slacken off when you’re around As the line begins to blur It’s comforting to know But I’ll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow ← Having to let go of something/someone maybe? There were times I disagreed Just to hear you scream You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me ← A lack of emotion, perhaps apathy towards something? Hollowness? Here I break with the concept, Though it’s just some disguise ← The concept is merely there to hide something deeper? Was this cut because it was hinting at exactly that? And I know the canvas Won't be ripped up for your eyes And I deferred my happiness For loneliness and time But once I’m where I wanna be I’m not needing you, I’m not feeling you ← Changed into “I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving you”, this'' ''change could be significant. And the line itself may infer letting go, not because he has to but because he no longer feels anything. All the lights in the sky Are falling to the ground And the chains that pull me down Slacken off when you’re around As the line begins to blur It’s comforting to know But I’ll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. All the lights in the sky Are falling to the ground And the chains that pull me down, they pull me down They slacken off when you’re around And the line begins to blur And it’s comforting to know But I’ll rip out all of these hooks from my skin so I can grow. But I’ll rip out all of these hooks from my skin so I can grow. No, I’ll rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow (The live acoustic version is to the right) The Legendary Sannin The line 'We were three and now we are one" could relate to this. 三人 means '3 people' and is pronounced San-nin. Other Links In some versions of Greek mythology Cassandra is associated with love, this could make her relevant to the various Love Theories. Category:Clues Category:Love Category:Key theme Category:General Category:Theory Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Project S* Category:Lyric Analysis Category:Theory of 3's